Specimen 7
by jevaf5
Summary: meet the xenomorph that should have died in a war that takes place during the game.as he sturgles to keep up with six.
1. Chapter 1

:Xenomorphs origins: :AVP: :SPECIMEN 7: Xenomorph android

:Novel one: the one who should have died.

Chapter 1 :Unpleasant present:

My name is xenodroid-86A4 directory 7. But you can confirm me as are able to understand me because of the Weyland Yutani complex translator. I sustained so much damage over my entire life! I lost a large amount of my original organs. Yes organs because I remember a time when I was normal….

…52..cycles ago

I was trapped in the research lab along with six and 98. Each, one of us had horrible numbers, symbols, comas on our heads to grief us all with a burden. After the deaths of the ones with mercy. For the ones with mercy had met their deaths by the red suited hated single handgun. I once had this feeling of mercy? But unlike all the others I never did perished. Each death brought pain to our queen. Chained in captivity. There was nothing she could do but wait sometimes motionless for days. The cruel scientist examined her gestures. They didn't care. She calls out to us but none respond however only crying screams and wails are heard she grieves

We are assigned to certain humans Six was assigned to Doctor groves. I was assigned to doctor Cavitor. I'd really hoped That I was assigned to someone else like doctor groves because doctor Cavitor has kept one combat android at all times with me. The combat android's name was Troid. Troid was equipped with a certain translator…..later…

I grew up with Troid ever since I was assigned into my cell. Troid kept a napalm-68 with him too I'm also still trying to figure what a pyromaniac is? ….oh wait…

…a review later.(takes place when six was getting hauled out of the air vents before the infestation) So after the review I was put into my wretched restraint device which all of us have hated generation after generation!. Cavitor gave me some kind of injection with a special acid-proof needle. But if it was lethal now I guess someone else would be telling my past,story,or whatever you humans say!. SO The injection it was containing a certain amount of royal jelly in it. Doctor Cavitor was crossing his fingers? I don't know what it means maybe to give good luck or just to cuss me out in human language. The royal jelly was getting to me my hands and claws grew my tail and my height increased in fact my shackles almost busted but however I still had that of a body that resembles a drone or warrior. Enraged by his failure and his immense hatred towards me Cavitor ordered Troid to try to kill me but something had just caught Troids attention.

The boss Mr. Weyland was examining something and reached out his handout to touch the object. "weylands finally going to do it!" I Was still in my Restraints. But then There was a large wave of energy was released that struck then research lab and I heard a few good words from the computer. "security breach, Power failure." "excuse me." Cavitor ran out the automatic door like little bitch.

"Seven!' "The restraints!" Exclaimed Troid. One by one I snapped each of the restraints off. Troid was banging on the door and trying to pry it open. Unlike six I couldn't use the air ducts Due to their being none in my cell. Using his translator Troid requested that I should help him pry open the door. I Didn't Hate Troid at all Because whenever Cavitor wasn't there for me in my cell Troid was. "It's working!" The Automatic door snapped open. Next was when Troid and I went around killing the officers But strangely there were a lot of xenomorphs crawling around in a certain direction. "Seven Do you think that they know the way out?" "YES! Come on lets follow them!" Getting past that torrent was tricky because its range was also the ceiling.

By the Time we were in the queen's chamber we heard a loud piercing scream of the queen mauling her captors! "see Troid" I said "She Waited for six And he came!"

Later.. We made it to the control room. Cavitor wasn't called to escape on the security cameras but groves and some of the others did. We also were being attacked by a dead android there were two bodies but only one of them was still barley functioning so we had to keep struggling to get past or kill it. Tired and pissed off, Troid pulled out this napalm. Now I truly know what a pyromaniac is! Troid focused all of his momentum onto the half-alive body in a couple minutes its body was rust brown and smelled of charcoal was burnt beyond repair. Troid who was laughing like a psycho but stopped. For a few seconds Troid just stood there verry creepy like and then said we should probably get moving. But while we were exiting the lab the last dead android sprang back to life and shot Troid in the back! "TTOID!" I Hissed and screeched with fury! "target Troid Termeinat…."ZAPP THRASH! I impaled the androids face slit my Tail upward so his face would split open thus permanently killing him. "Seven" Take my " translator…." Troid shut off forever before he could finish. I took his translator. And with that I felt a feeling that none of my kin feel sorrow and grief. But concealed. But troid said the very very last word…"run"…. He died…. As I ran out Cavitor was alive coverd in blood and torn clothes and scar holding a pistol. And So Cavitor Shot me in the back but I quickly recovered and ran off to join the rest of the xenomophs.

"Filthy Bastard." Cavitor said as he walked off. But before that he raised his pistol an injured xenomoph trying to crawl out. He pointed and slowly pulled the trigger. "I'll find you seven even if is the LAST!"

The End of chapter one.

All of Alien vs predator content belongs rightfully to fox games


	2. Chapter 2 regi the recon

Chapter 2 Regi the recon

3 weeks after Troid's death there is nothing that pleases me. Not even the news of new xenomorphs arriving and their new colonies. But then I felt an annoyance nearby and. "Hey seven!" OH CRAP! I said "98" 98 is the most accident prone gay happiest xenomorph ever to exist and the only one. He's always been like this ever since he was an egg. Chatter over the xenomorphs say that he used to move very close to the scientist's legs and that some would taze him. plus he would try to hug them and then they would taze him again. He would be normal if his scientist wasn't a X-preschool teacher.

"Seven!" Hi Seven" I hear you got shot in the back when you tried to escape." I just stared at 98 with an I hate you stare. "I got a lollipop thrown at my mine!" "Can I touch your wound?" "NO!" I yelled. I was pissed at 98 but I had a much more important goal to find six. So I calmed down and a few minutes later. I asked 98. "Alright fag where is six cause I need to go to him." "Oh He's been promoted!" said 98. "promoted?" I replied. "yeah seven he rescued the queen so she promoted him to warrior commander." " Oh seven!" "what!" "If you're gonna find six can I come?."

I didn't hear him so I said what anyone would say. "yeah sure whatever…" "thanks seven oh by the nice doohickey on your throat!" now that…that I heard. "it's a translator!"

MEANWHILE somewhere else in the refinery

"Alright marines I am Regi. Iam a Recon class commander. You are all under my lead and command. And by order of the corps you're permanent leader!" "Untill death.." said a marine named Corper." Ah corper I suggest you can carry your own damn weight into battle." Is that clear solider?..." SIR YES SIR!." Replied Croper. "Now we will continue with the task of burning,! Blasting, AND KILLING EVERY LAST DAMN BUG!" "IS THAT CLEAR!" "Sir Yes Sir!" Every marine replied.

"Now stay frosty!"

Back at the refinery

"Oh sorry seven Six isn't there he must of went of into the sewers." But I do know how to get there."

Next chapter sewer city


	3. Chapter 3 sewer city

Chapter 2 part 2 Regi the recon: sewer city:

I sighed "My back still hurts." 98 was searching for the sewer entrance. "ugh where is it.. oh here's the tunnel." Can I come!" 98 asked again. This time I had to say. "NO!" I'm sure you'd be… I tried to think for a second. Uhh ya! You'd be in top shape when you're laying at the bottom of a exhaust fan. In pieces.! I evilly grinned. In pieces." You Can come!" "sounds fun!" said 98. "98 open the massive sewer grate. "you first." I said.

"WEEEE!" 98 was enjoys the wild ride. Which was actually kind of filthy what scared me was I saw a skinned xenomorph skull. "Yes a freakin xenomorph skull!"

As soon as we broke down the sewer grate 98 started to complain that he was tired. Dude is Such a damn crybaby. A few seconds later he zipped right passed me. He said something about weirdo's. Probably saw marines or androids. Why 98 is always like this? I don't know. some say something acid-proof ate his brain. And some believe this last theory that his scientist was a preschool teacher. Honestly I Blame the scientist.

"What are we doing here 7? Asked 98 I told him this before. That we're tracing six's steps. I looked around. H'mm power outage defiantly six's work. H'mm head separated from body. yes.."98 hold this." I said. It took me a minute to realize that 98 was eating the head .98! "what I'm hungry." "Shit if you wanted to eat you just should of stayed back at the inner roof !" "they had stuffed spine damnit!"

15 minutes later….

"man I'm freakin thirsty " said 98, who was walking towards a stream of water." Hey 98 look a hybrid.." I said "I call them predaliens." "wait where was I?" "you were about to drink sewer water." I said. "plus that predalien is dead. I mean hybrid!"

Right about when 98 was about to drink. The hybrid suddenly moved its skull and said " YES DRINK THE WATER…." It said with a totally demonic voice. "Whoa!"98 that thing just told you to drink the water! That's bad water then!" then the almost dead hybrid said. DON'T DRINK THE WATER…." It said "see that's good" if it says not to!" 98 said then jumped into the stream." Wait a second 98 I know what that hybrid was trying trick you to drink the water it taste like!…." Splash! And he dives in. "7 glub spit! This brtha water taste horrible!" The barley alive hybrid laughed demonically "TRIKED AGAIN BY WATER THAT TASTE LIKE SHI..."sqush! ripp I ripped the hybrids head off before he could finish his sentence. "Aghh splash 7 I'll never listen to another barley alive xenomorph hybrid again. I hauled 98 out of the sewer water. "Good!" I said "hey 7." "WHAT 98!" "why do you have red glowing zits?" You retard xenomorphs don't have zits!...I just looked up and realized. We were being hunted "OH SHIT!" "98 we gotta run!" "I think we can outrun him!" "quick that narrow pipe!

In a slow motion flash there was another feeling that is rare and only occurs at then of any xenomorph's life the sence of death and fear. Life itself was slowed in a brief moment we had to make I slowly saw 98 sprinted into the pipe and made. I however wasn't lucky. Right before I made my head was impaled by a stick-like relic which extended at its masters will. Right before it went black. I saw its master The dreaded…..

**yautja**

end of chapter 2 part 2.

Next chapter 2 part 3 heavy air ducts.


End file.
